Fortuitous
by Andromeda Prime
Summary: Had this been Asgard, Thor would have known to take precautions. As far as he knew, a Midgardian and an Asgardian were incapable of conceiving a child together...but that was before he and Steve Rogers proved that theory wrong. Rated M for mpreg and smut. One-shot only. COMPLETE.


If you'd told Steve before all of this, his upgrade to supersoldier and beyond, that one day he would be in bed with a figure of mythology, he would have given you an incredulous look and slowly backed away from you.

But now…well, here he was.

The poster boy of America bit down on the lower lip of the god below him, the hairs on his face tickling his own skin. Arms wrapped around each other, hands roamed over each other's bodies, their breathy moans echoing in the chilly air. Their outer garments lay on the floor of Steve's bedroom, leading a trail from the still open door to the bed.

"Steven," came the Norse god's voice, gasping as the American male moved his lips from his to his neck. Strong hands grasped at Steve's shoulders, nails dug into the skin and left crescent-moon designs. "Steven, please, please don't tease me any longer," Thor gasped, bucking his hips upward, seeking friction and touch, something to alleviate the burning need and desire pooling in his pelvic area.

Captain America smirked and responded by grinding down, their erections bumping against each other through one layer of clothing, which was Steve's boxers. Thor moaned and gasped again, whimpering pitifully as he sought out that same touch. His hands trailed down the other blond's back, reaching his waist, and his fingers slowly slipped under the elastic as he slid the offending cloth downwards, freeing the Midgardian's shaft from the constraints of the boxers. The Asgardian wrapped a hand around the other man's dick, thumbing the tip and watching as Steve groaned.

Steve leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the thunder god's lips. Thor nipped at those delectable lips and panted, "In me, now."

Nodding, Steve grabbed the god's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He grabbed a tube of lubricant that had been on the edge of his bedside table and rubbed some of the mix on his cock. He then tossed it aside, shifting their bodies on the bed so the head of his dick bumped against Thor's opening.

Thor moaned obscenely as Steve gently pushed forward, breaching his body. He tossed his head backwards, onto the pillows, and his hair fanned out all around his head, slicked with sweat. "More," he demanded, wriggling his hips and arching his back.

Steve smirked again at the reactions he elicited from the Asgardian. He withdrew, then snapped his hips forward again, making the god shout out various curse words that he would have to learn. The Midgardian wrapped his hand around Thor's erect, neglected cock, stroking it once, twice, thrice, before Thor arched his back again and shouted out his completion, fluids splattering on his chest and on Steve's hand.

A moment later, Steve followed him.

.-.-.

Thor was always in tip-top physical shape and could down an entire plate piled sky-high with meat with no problems whatsoever with some room still left for a dozen cupcakes and a dozen boxes of Poptarts. So of course, everyone noticed that for the past few days the thunder god had made a second home in the bathroom of whatever place he happened to be in at the time, be it SHIELD base, Stark Tower, or Steve's apartment.

The six of them were celebrating a year since they had defeated the Chitauri, and Tony had just flipped gourmet burgers onto everyone's plates when the whiff of beef sent Thor bolting for the nearest bathroom. Everyone stared at each other in confusion, and Black Widow sighed, stood and walked out while mumbling, "I'll go check on him."

Natasha raised her hand and knocked on the mahogany door of the 12th guest restroom in Stark Tower, calling, "Thor? Are you alright?"

The thunder god responded with a powerful retch.

"_Svyataya,"_Natasha shuddered at the force of that purge. She shook her head and made her way back to the meeting area, where everyone's burgers were untouched and Steve nervously chewed on the straw in his Coke.

"Point Break comin' back out?"

"Don't think so, Stark. He's still hugging the toilet."

"And he hasn't even eaten anything yet," Tony sighed dramatically, waving his hands and then reaching over and snatching the untouched burger from Thor's plate. Steve let go of the straw and glared at Tony.

"Put it back. When he comes out he'll be wanting it."

Tony wrapped his hands around his own burger first, taking a huge chunk out of it. "I'll just have JARVIS make him another one. JARVIS!"

"If you value your head at all, Stark, you'd put it back right now."

"Sir," came the collected and calm tone of the artificially intelligent computer, "I hate to interrupt, but I believe that the Captain is correct."

"What now, JARVIS?"

The AI system dropped a screen in front of the billionaire. "I believe you should read this yourself."

Sighing, Tony unceremoniously dropped his burger back onto the plate and took the screen into his hands, mumbling as his eyes glazed over while reading whatever text was in front of him. A few terse moments later, Clint, with his eyes like a hawk's, was the only one to notice how Tony's eyes suddenly had the fear of the world in them. He cleared his throat. "Stark?"

"JARVIS," Tony picked his burger up again and took another bite, though this one was a small chunk, and tentative. "Run another scan and see if the results are still consistent with what you just gave me."

"I did, sir. Thrice. There is no mistake."

"What, what's happening?" Bruce turned and looked at their host a microsecond before everyone else turned to look. "What scan?"

Tony wolfed down another bite before replying. "I installed medical scanners all over the place. Scans your entire body, takes note of your temperature, heart rate, the whole works, and it can even alert you if you've got a strange mass anywhere in your body that could be cancer. Top-notch."

"Wait, so, you're scanning all of us right now?" Bruce asked, looking to the ceiling.

"Yep. Don't worry, all of you are fine, except for Rogers there," Tony gestured to Steve, who narrowed his eyes at him. "Elevated pulse, but then again it could be attributed to worry over his boyfriend, the god, over there." He cleared his throat before continuing, "I did this when one of my employees caught the flu from his kid and gave it to half my staff." He grasped the screen again and took another tentative bite. "So from what I'm seeing here, it seems that Thor's got a foreign mass in his body."

"I didn't think gods could get sick," Natasha offered, grasping Clint's shoulder and holding him close. "Thought they were immortal."

"What is it, Stark?" This time Steve was frantic. He stood up and hurried over to the billionaire, his eyes reading the text but unable to understand it. "Is it…cancer?"

"Nope. From what I can read here," Tony put the burger down and looked up at the sound of footfalls headed their way. A sickly-looking thunder god appeared in their line of sight, clutching his stomach. "It would seem that Point Break here is pregnant."

There was a tense minute of silence, where everyone expected Tony to break out laughing and claim that it was a joke. It didn't come.

"Rogers here said you'd want the burger," Tony dropped the second burger back onto the empty plate and held it up, offering it to the thunder god. "I say you kinda need it."

The scent of seared cow meat reached Thor's nose, and he clamped a hand over his mouth and ran back to the bathroom.

Steve sank into the chair next to Tony. A moment later, he sighed and laid his head on the desk.

JARVIS cut through the silence. "Shall I get some aspirin for that headache, Captain Rogers?"

.-.-.

Both spend the entire walk back to Steve's apartment in silence, ignoring the stares and shouts of their names as they focused on their internal thoughts.

The moment they stepped back into the apartment, Thor bolted for the kitchen and began gulping down the entire gallon of milk Steve had bought just a day ago while searching for the stash of Poptarts that he had put aside for when he came.

Steve let him rummage around and down all the food he wanted. He needed it.

He made his way to the bedroom, stripped down and tossed his clothing to the corner and laid on the bed as he heard the thunder god rummaging around and consuming all the food he could get his hands on.

It was hours later that the Asgardian came and joined him in the bed. Steve was awakened by the bed creaking under both their weight. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table, which read 1:45AM.

They had arrived back from Stark Tower at 10:30PM.

Steve lay in his place for the next five minutes, trying to go back to sleep, but found himself unable to. He sighed loudly, and was startled when he heard the god murmur, "You are still awake, Steven?"

"Yeah."

Steve sat up in the bed and sighed again, looking at the thunder god beside him. Dried tears streaked down his face, and there was a small crumb of Poptart at the corner of his mouth. The thunder god's eyes stared blankly out of the window. Steve reached over and took the Asgardian's hand into his own.

"Do you wish to keep the child, Steven?"

The tone of the Asgardian's voice broke the soldier's heart. He smiled and nodded, thumbing the back of Thor's hand. "I do. But it's all up to you."

Thor placed his free hand over his midsection, thinking of the tiny life that his shield brother had put in there. He had not known that it was possible for a Midgardian and an Asgardian to produce offspring together. On Asgard, if he wished to bed someone or someone him, they knew to take precautions as either of them, male and male, female and female, and male and female, could wind up carrying young. On Midgard, the duty of carrying young fell to the women.

"I must return to Asgard," the long-haired male murmured. "My parents will need to know of my condition."

"How will they react?"

Thor sighed and rolled over in the bed so he lay his head on Steve's lap. "Mother will rejoice, as she loves children, and has always desired grandchildren. She is also the goddess of childbirth, so she will be smothering me with affection and giving me advice for childrearing. It is also likely that she will insist I stay on Asgard from here on, so she may look after me."

Steve smiled as he looked down at the other male. "And your dad?"

Thor's eyes closed and he thinned his lips. "Father will be torn between being elated that there will be an heir to rule Asgard after me, and be infuriated that I am the one to bear that heir."

Steve wanted to ask him how he thought they would react to him, a Midgardian, siring a kid on their son, but he held back. He would wait until they arrived to learn the answer.

.-.-.

The ride on the Bifrost made Steve giddy.

But when they arrived in Asgard and the world righted itself again, Thor stumbled over a few golden steps and threw up at the feet of another man. The man, decked in gold and with startlingly gold eyes, looked down at the Prince of Asgard, the god of Thunder, and didn't give any indication that he was bothered by the regurgitated remains of Midgardian foods.

"You parents await you."

Thor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up. "You have told them?"

"I see the lives of ten trillion souls. Now, ten trillion and one. I only told them that you will come bearing news."

Thor nodded and stood up. He looked back and gestured for Steve to follow him. "Steven, Heimdall, the guardian of the Bifrost, and of Asgard."

Steve nodded at the other Asgardian, who nodded in turn. "Welcome to Asgard, Captain Rogers."

Steve watched in awe as Heimdall waved a hand over the mess Thor had made and it all disappeared from existence.

.-.-.

Asgard was majestic and beautiful.

Steve stuck to Thor's side the entire walk through the palace, keeping his head high even though he was internally terrified at the stares he got. Everyone else was dressed in armor and flowing robes. He was in his stars and stripes and holding his shield to his side.

"Will your parents approve of me?"

"Mother will. Father is normally not so gracious."

Both men entered a wide and spacious golden room. A large seat that Steve assumed was the royal throne was occupied by a gray-haired man with a staff and a patch over one eye. At his side stood a tall, blonde, and majestic woman with her hair done upon her head.

The woman was the first to move, striding towards them for a few moments before it turned into a half-jog. Her arms were wide open and a large grin spread across her face as she enveloped the her son into a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you back, my son."

Thor smiled and hugged his mother back. "It is good to be back."

Frigga released him from her embrace and continued smiling at him for another moment before turning to the other blond man beside her son. She grinned and nodded at him. "I assume this is Captain Steve Rogers?"

Thor nodded. "The one and the same, mother."

"It is wonderful to finally meet you," Frigga nodded. Steve smiled back at her, and then gave a small yelp when she drew him towards her and hugged him. "Anyone that has captured the heart of my son, sired a child on him, and has the courage to come to Asgard to help him bear the news is now family."

"Mother," Thor murmured, looking towards his father on the throne. "How could you know?"

"I oversee the births of children everywhere, my son." Frigga let Steve go and turned back to her son, placing her hand under his chin and lifting it up, their eyes meeting. "I know when a creature is carrying creature, be they a bilgesnipe carrying a litter of young, to my son carrying the heir to the throne of Asgard."

Thor sighed. He should have known. He looked back at his father on the throne. Odin made no move to stand up, only sitting and looking critically at the two blond men. "Have you told father?"

"I did. It is better he hear it from me than from you, you know that."

The thunder god gave his mother a small grin and nod. "How did he react?"

"He was elated to learn that there will be an heir after you, but when I informed him that you will be the one carrying, he fell silent and brooding."

Steve averted the Asgardian king's glare for as long as he was able to, but he couldn't keep staring at Thor and Frigga for much longer. He cleared his throat and looked toward the throne, his gaze meeting Odin's glare. Steve nodded.

Odin didn't return the nod.

.-.-.

It was an awkward few months that Steve stayed on Asgard with Thor.

As Thor had assumed, Frigga insisted that her son stay on Asgard for the duration of his carrying. Odin was not happy at the idea.

"He continually asks if there is any possible way I may be able to transfer the pregnancy to your Midgardian mate, despite my responses that it is impossible, especially now that you are quite large."

Thor looked so uncomfortable in his position and hung his head, blond hair messy and unkempt. Steve frowned and placed a comforting hand on the god's shoulder. "Father will not come around, will he?"

Frigga smiled and tried to stay positive, even though Steve and Thor could tell that her eyes weren't so optimistic. "It will take a long while." She kissed her son on his forehead and gently patted the top of his prominent midsection, feeling the unborn child, her grandchild, kick at her hand. "But I am certain he will come around."

"Why is he ashamed of me?"

Thor sounded like a child that had just been punished for stealing cookies from the jar. He drew the plush blankets around his form, concealing his state. "Why must the AllFather act this way towards me? Towards...towards his coming grandchild? Is he ashamed that I, his son, am carrying?"

Frigga thinned her lips and stroked her son's face, a gesture that had always brought him great comfort in times of sorrow. "No, my son. He is elated that there will be a child to inherit the throne after you. However...he had hoped that his grandchild would be a full Asgardian, and not a hybrid child. He had such high hopes that you would marry an Asgardian and have many children."

Steve felt so out of place before, and his sentiments were furthered solidified. He sat on the bed next to the thunder god and rubbed his back as Frigga continued, "He was hoping you would find a worthy mate in Sif, or in one of the Warriors Three."

Thor choked at the suggestion and chuckled ruefully. "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have been longtime friends. We have been sparring and hunting together since we were mere children. I could never imagine bedding either of them, nor could I imagine mating with them."

Frigga smiled and looked up at Steve, who remained quiet and listening. "Though Odin may not agree, I believe you could not have found a worthier mate, my son."

Thor smiled and leaned into Steve's warmth.

.-.-.

Labor came in the middle of the night, not too many days after. Thor bolted out of bed and knelt in a corner, arms wrapped around his midsection and rocking back and forth slightly, hissing and crying with tears streaming down his face. Steve came after him, kneeling and comforting the god of thunder as Frigga came in and ushered them to the prepared birthing room.

Thor bellowed as yet another painful contraction wracked his body. He held onto Steve's hands in a crushing grip that, had Steve been any other Midgardian, would have crushed the bones in his hands to splinters. "Mother," Thor gasped as the pang ebbed away, bleary eyes focused upon his mother and midwife. "Please. I cannot endure this much longer.

"Be still, Thor," Frigga commanded, kneeling and parting her son's legs. She placed her hands atop of his abdomen, a look of concentration on her face. Thor bellowed again. Steve looked down and saw that Frigga had shifted her son's anatomy around and opened up…

So that's how their kid was going to be born. He hadn't thought ahead on this. Lucky that Frigga and Thor had.

Thor screamed as he pushed.

Steve had assumed that they would be having a boy, a strong and sturdy little boy like them, but his eyes widened and nearly popped out of his head when the queen of Asgard and goddess of childbirth held their child up to the air, and he very plainly saw what _she_ was lacking. Tiny hands curled up and back arched as the infant opened her mouth and screamed her arrival to all who could hear, replacing the agonized screams and bellows that Thor had emitted only moments before.

The blondest hair Steve had ever seen covered the top of her head, waxy and messy.

"My son," Frigga said, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as she looked at the newborn, "you have given Odin and I a granddaughter, and Asgard a future queen in her own right." Frigga cradled the infant to her chest and cooed over her grandchild, loosely wrapped the newborn in a sheet while murmuring in ancient languages to soothe the baby's cries as she passed her to…

It was weird to assign the god of thunder the title of "mother".

The American supersoldier watched as the infant girl's cries calmed as her warm skin met the warm skin of the god that had borne her. Large eyes opened and stared up in awe at the blond-haired figure that held her. Instead, the thunder god remained quiet as his eyes took in the sight of the newborn. So small and helpless, bright blue eyes staring up at him in an unfocused manner. Skin a bright, healthy shade of pink. Her tiny hands opened and closed, practicing her grip while her legs jerked in an awkward, uncoordinated manner. Had he been just like this upon his birth, so many moons ago?

The god felt the presence of the supersoldier beside him. Heard him gasp. A tentative hand reached over, stroking the newborn's face.

"She's so beautiful."

"I would have had to smite you down had you implied otherwise, Steven."

.-.-.

Thor almost named her Thora, but then Steve choked at the uncreativeness of it. He urged the thunder god to be a little more creative and after a few days, Thor woke up in the middle of the night with the biggest grin on his face. He gently shook the American poster boy awake.

"Astrid," he proclaimed.

Steve stirred and yawned. "What?"

"Our daughter's name. It will be Astrid Thorsdottir. A term with the meaning "divine strength"."

Steve opened and rubbed his eyes, looking blearily at the peacefully sleeping infant in the tiny bed across the room. _Eh_, he thought sleepily, closing his eyes again. _It could be worse._ "It's better than Thora," he mumbled.

Thor beamed proudly.

.-.-.

**I was suddenly hit with Thundershield feels a few days before the **_**Thor: The Dark World **_**release. This is my first time writing non-robot mpreg, and my first time writing in the Marvel Universe. I hope I did not write the characters too out-of-character.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
